moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Shimmer and Shine 2
''Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 ''is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated comedy adventure film, produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Pixar Animation Studios. It is the sequel to Finding Shimmer and Shine. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on March 18, 2020. Plot After helping Leah find Shimmer and Shine in Paradise City, Dory, Nemo, and Marlin swim back to the Great Barrier Reef. Suddenly, Dory awakens and realizes that everything that just happened was all a dream. The next morning, as Marlin drops Nemo off to school, Dory recalls everything that happened in her dream. Marlin is surprised that Dory remembers all of this, since she tends to suffer from short term memory loss. Later at night, as everyone gets ready for bed, Dory tells Nemo a bedtime story. She tells Nemo about her dream. A few moments into the story, Nemo falls asleep. Dory then heads off to go to sleep in her own bed. As morning arrives, Dory, Nemo, and Marlin wakes up and gets ready to start the day. Everything seemed normal at first, until suddenly a purple whirlpool comes spinning towards them. The guys panic and try to swim away from it as fast as they can. As they reach a dead end, Marlin holds on to a piece of coral, while everyone else holds on to each other's fins. The whirlpool's force was so strong that it completely sucked Nemo, Dory, and Marlin inside and then vanished. Moments later, the whirlpool spun to a different location and pushed out Dory, Nemo, and Marlin into the water. The whirlpool rose up into the air and disappeared. Nemo, Marlin, and Dory swim up to the surface to see that they are not home and are somewhere completely different. Everything looked too magical to them. Suddenly, Zeta, a sorceress drives by in boat. Her pet dragon, Nazboo, drops a potion into the water to lure some fish. A swarm of fish swims towards the surface and surrounds Zeta's boat. The potion also attracts Nemo, Dory, and Marlin. Zeta uses a net to catch all of the fish. They all take off to a dark and mysterious cave. A few moments later, Nemo, Dory, Marlin, and the rest of the fish are put into a giant fish tank. An electric eel named Earl watches out for them to make sure none of them try to escape. They are greeted by Zeta and a scientist named Tekal. Tekal tells all of the fish that he'll let all of them go if one them volunteers to steal a magic gem from Princess Samira and bring it to him. Nemo volunteers to do it. Tekal eagerly lets Nemo out of the tank. He gives Nemo directions on where to find Samira's palace. As Nemo takes off, a worried Marlin tells Nemo to be careful. Meanwhile, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah are at Princess Samria's palace for a special meeting. First Samria tells the genies in training that a great number of genies are disappearing, and they should be on the look out for anything suspicious. Next, she announces her marriage to someone "special". After the meeting, Samira asks Shimmer and Shine to hold on to a special gem, which contains powers that are unknown. As they leave the palace, the girls see Nemo swimming towards them. They are happy to see him again. Nemo tells Shimmer, Shine, and Leah about what's going on. They agree to help Nemo save Marlin and Dory from Tekal and Zeta. Leah uses her mermaid gem to transform herself into a mermaid. Everyone dives into the water and heads toward's Tekal's cave. When Nemo, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah arrive to Tekal's cave, they notice that the cave is completely empty. Marlin, Dory, and the rest of the fish are gone. The genies receive a call from Samira that more and more genies are disappearing, while believing that Zeta might have something to do with this. She sends Zac and Kaz to accompany them on their journey. When they arrive, everyone takes off to go find Marlin, Dory, and all of the genies that went missing. Elsewhere, Marlin, Dory, and the rest of the fish find themselves in a different cave, this time it's underwater. Marlin notices a group of genies walking together with chains and shackles towards Tekal and Zeta. Tekal announces his plan to use all of the genie's magic and put it all in a staff. He also announces his plan to marry Samira, and once he does, he will take away her magic and rule all of Zahramay Falls. After he sends Zeta and Earl to go out and find more genies, he tells Marlin, Dory, and all of the fish that he plans on cooking and eating them during his wedding reception. While Tekal wasn't paying attention, Marlin and Dory sneak out of Tekal's cave and sets out to find Nemo. Meanwhile, Nemo, Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Zac, and Kaz come across a mermaid named Nila. She happily decides to help Nemo and his friends find the genies and Marlin and Dory. As the group keeps bumping into danger (low tides, dangerous sea creatures, etc.) Nemo constantly reminds his friends to just keep swimming. They listen to his philosophy while continuing their search party. When they reach the surface, they come across a sailor genie named Seamar. He helps Nemo and his friends get where they need to. Elsewhere, Marlin and Dory are swimming around looking for Nemo. Earl catches up to them and then attempts to attack them. Earl eventually gets himself tangled in seaweed while stuck in between some rocks. Marlin and Dory swim up to the surface where they are rescued by Seamar. As they reunite with Nemo, Leah, Shimmer, Shine, and their friends, Zeta arrives and attempts to capture the group. Shimmer and Shine enchants the boat to make it go faster. The magic eventually makes the boat fly high into the air. Zeta casts a rope into the air, which gets caught around Kaz's leg. Everyone on the boat holds onto Kaz and plays tug of war with Zeta as she tries to reel him in. Dory jumps from the boat and onto Zeta and smacks her repeatedly in her face. Zeta and Dory falls into the water, letting go of Kaz. Shine swoops down and rescues Dory and Kaz, and then returns to the boat. The group resumes their journey. During the boat ride, Seamar shares some of his sea stories to his new friends. One of the stories he tells is about the time he sailed by Zahramay Falls to collect some goods. While over there, he comes across Princess Samira and falls instantly in love with her. Shimmer and Shine didn't want to break the news that Samira is already getting ready to marry Tekal soon, so they keep it a secret. After awhile, the group begins to feel like they aren't getting anywhere near the missing genies, so Leah makes a wish to know which way they should go. After Shimmer and Shine grant Leah's wish, the boat transforms into a submarine and magically makes it's way to Tekal's underwater cave. Earl pops up behind them and subtly follows Nemo and his friends to the cave. When the group makes it to the cave, they notice that every single genie in Zahramay Falls are locked up in cages. They are all powerless due to their magic getting taken away by Tekal. Leah notices a staff at the center of the cave. She comes up with a plan to free all of the genies by breaking the staff and giving back all of their magic. As she walks towards it, Zeta pops up in front of her and stops her. Earl also shows up and captures Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Shimmer, Shine, Zac, Kaz, Nila, and Seamar and then brings all of them to Tekal. Shimmer, Shine, and Leah discovers Tekal's true colors that he doesn't love or even care about Samira at all, he just wants to rule all of Zahramay Falls and the universe. After Tekal takes away Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz's magic powers and puts it in his staff, he betrays Zeta and Earl and sends them off. Before Zeta leaves, Leah uses her motorcycle to ram into the staff. As it falls over, the magic releases and gets sucked into Dory. Dory uses her new magic powers to transform Tekal into different objects. Once Tekal transforms into a rocket ship, Dory blows fire into the fuse and releases Tekal high into the air. He explodes and releases fireworks, much to everyone's amazement. After Dory gives all of the magic powers back to the genies, Zeta and Earl thanks Leah, Dory, and their friends for saving them all. Princess Samira shows up and discovers everything that happened. Seamar comes in and asks Samira for her hand in marriage. After she happily accepts, everyone cheers loudly for them. After the wedding reception at Samira's palace, Samira thanks Nemo, Marlin, and Dory for their help by opening a portal to get them back home. After Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Nila, Earl, and Seamar say their goodbyes, Nemo, Dory, and Marlin jump through the portal and heads back home to the Great Barrier Reef. As the film closes, Dory wakes up and realizes that she was dreaming again. She gets out of her bed and goes with Marlin to drop Nemo off to school and accompanies him and his class on a field trip to a stingray migration. Voice cast * Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish and Marlin's son. * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a forgetful blue tang fish. * Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father and Dory's friend. * Alina Foley as Leah, a young girl who is best friends with her genies. * Eva Bella as Shimmer, an optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. * Isabella Cramp as Shine, a courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. * Blake Bertrand as Zac, Leah's neighbor and close friend. * Dee Bradley Baker as Tala '(Shimmer's pet gibbon monkey), '''Nahal '(Shine's white Bengal tiger cub), and '''Nazboo (Zeta's pet dragon). * Nikki SooHoo as Princess Samira, the ruler of Zahramay Falls, who is in charge of checking up on all the genies in training. * Jet Jurgensmeyer '''as '''Kaz, a genie in training who lives in Zahramay Falls and Zac's genie. * Mila Brener as Nila, a mermaid who lives in the waters near Zahramay Falls. * Jemaine Clement '''as '''Tekal, a shaman-like scientist who lives in Zahramay Falls and the main antagonist of the film. He comes up with a plan to kidnap every single genie in Zahramay Falls, suck up all of their magic, and put it all in a staff so he can take over the entire universe. * Lacey Chabert as Zeta the Sorceress, a resident of Zahramay Falls who wishes to be the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls (more powerful than any genie) and is the secondary antagonist of the film. * Keegan-Michael Key '''as '''Earl, Tekal's pet electric eel. * Alexander Gould '''as '''Seamar, a sailor who lives near Zahramay Falls. Gould voiced Nemo in Finding Nemo, the two truck drivers in Finding Dory, and Jesse in the first Finding Shimmer and Shine film. * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. Release The film is scheduled to premiere on Nickelodeon on March 18, 2020. Sequel ''Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 ''is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on June 4, 2021. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Sequels Category:Crossover films Category:Mixed Bag